The techniques and concepts of molecular and cellular biology are increasingly important in the study of neural function and development. Future research in neuroscience will depend heavily on people trained in both systems neuroscience and molecular biology, who know how and when to use specific molecular or cellular techniques to address these problems. UCLA has over 50 faculty members working in molecular and cellular neurobiology and who are actively involved in training future researchers in this area. These faculty have rigorous research programs, active commitments to graduate education and a great interest in exactly the kind of interactions that make a strong training program. In addition, both the School of Medicine and the College of Letters and Sciences have committed significant resources to the further strengthening of all aspects of neuroscience, and in particular for a training program that integrates both the molecular/cellular elements and the systems elements of neuroscience. The UCLA Training Program in Molecular and Cellular Neuroscience will focus on predoctoral training, awarding traineeships to outstanding students in the Interdepartmental Ph.D. Program for Neuroscience at UCLA. The program currently admits approximately 12 students per year and educates them in all areas of neuroscience. Of these, approximately half are primarily interested in molecular and cellular neuroscience. The Training Program will permit an increase to approximately 14 students per year. Students with a primary interest in molecular or cellular approaches to neuroscience research will be selected for four years of support at the end of the second quarter of their first year in the program. UCLA will commit additional fellowship resources to the program so that each trainee will receive up to five years of support. One major benefit of this training program is that participation requires that students maintain interactions with a variety of faculty and students investigating the nervous system from many perspectives. These interactions occur in courses, seminars, activities organized by postdoctoral fellows or students, and the annual neuroscience student retreat. Molecular and Cellular Neuroscience trainees will be encouraged to retain a broad perspective of neuroscience research through their graduate careers.